Known is a non-burning type flavor inhaler that atomizes an aerosol source using power supplied from a battery (for example, Patent Document 1).
For example, the non-burning type flavor inhaler is provided with an atomizer that atomizes the aerosol source and a cartridge that has a flavor source. For example, the cartridge is replaceable and connected to the atomization unit.